The Felix Mcdermott Adventures Episode 10
by Scape Fan1
Summary: 10/13 Starnight: A Trip To The Highlands Of The Planet Crystal Turns Into A Moment Of Fright As The Knocking Begins...


THE

FELIX MCDERMOTT

ADVENTURES

Starnight

**STARRING**

**FELIX MCDERMOTT**

**BECKII SMITH**

"Starnight Cruiser 46 boarding". "Starnight Cruiser 47 proceeding for take off". Felix and Beckii listened to the voice on the Tannoy as they walked side by side through the cruiser station on the planet Crystal. "Oh I can't believe we're actually going up to the highlands," said Beckii excitedly. "Yep" started Felix, "And we…have front row seats". He grabbed two tickets out of his pocket and flashed them at Beckii. They were now standing in a que at the reception desk. Beckii looked behind her at the strange silver- skinned people walking around the station and sitting down on chairs made of crystals, waiting to board their star cruiser. "Can I help you?" said the posh silver-skinned receptionist. "Yes, I'm Felix Mcdermott and this is my friend

**Beckii Smith" announced Felix. "Tickets for two". The receptionist took the tickets from Felix's hand and studied them closely. She ripped them in half and handed one half back to him, "Row 1 to 2, Starnight Cruiser 57" she announced. "Thank you very much" announced back Felix with a smile. "Luggage?" murmured the receptionist, "Yep" replied Felix. Beckii looked at him with wide eyes as he suddenly pulled out a medium size suitcase from his jacket pocket. "AH, there you go," said Felix, putting down the suitcase and rubbing his hands together. The receptionist stood staring at him in amazement for a couple of seconds before clearing her throat and taking the suitcase, placing it down in the slider. Felix and Beckii turned around and walked away as she pressed the button on her desk, causing the slider to slide the suitcase through the small curtains, ready to be loaded on to the Star Cruiser.**

"**Where…the hell…was that"? Murmured Beckii, shell-shocked. Felix smirked as he and Beckii continued walking across the station. "Well??" asked Beckii, eagerly. "Well pockets" started Felix; "they're bigger on the inside". Beckii stared at him, still walking, and suddenly she came face to face with an ugly looking alien citizen after bumping into it. "Oh my god!" she shrieked. The alien scowled at her. "Um…sorry" muttered Beckii slowly slipping past it. The alien continued walking past her. She started to walk again, cocking her head at Felix with a sarcastic look. Felix just smirked without looking at her.**

"**RIGHT" shouted Felix, turning a corner through a big door. Beckii's eyes widened as there in front of her sat a gigantic crystal melted swimming pool. "I…am…in…heaven" murmured Beckii looking as though she was about to faint. Felix cocked his head to look at her with his hands in his pockets. "Enjoy" he whispered as he slowly backed away back out of the large doors, leaving Beckii still standing there looking as though she was about to faint.**

**Half an hour later Felix was sat down in a waiting area, waiting for his Starnight Cruiser to begin boarding. He shoved his bottom to the side a little bit, feeling the coldness of the crystal chair he was sitting on. He gave a frown at it before looking up at the crystal board of Star Cruisers going to different destinations of the planet. Felix sat back on the chair, fiddling about with his nails for a few more minutes before suddenly the voice on the Tannoy sounded. "Passengers for Starnight Cruiser 57 now boarding to gate 3000,800". Felix gave a smirk before jumping up and heading out of the waiting area and across the crystal floor of the station, to the gate, pulling his suitcase along behind him.**

"**Ooh, you look nice" muttered Felix, trying to hide his little smirk. The air stewardess appeared to be human, luckily for Felix. "Hello sir" she said with a welcoming smile. "Hello indeed…" muttered Felix. "So how did you land a job here then…on this very alien planet". The air stewardess let out a little laugh, "Arc Twilight of course" she said. Felix gave a puzzled look. "And Arc Twilight is…?". "Oh come on, you're human aren't you" she said. Felix shrugged. "Arc Twilight is the constellation spot for citizens of planet Earth, bought to this one" she explained. Felix's mouth opened slightly as he looked around the shiny star cruiser and noticing that everyone on board were humans. "Ohh" he breathed. The air stewardess let out a laugh again. "This a private first class jet of Arc Twilight sir". Felix laughed, "Yeah…I know, got front row tickets love" he muttered. The air stewardess's smile faded slightly before taking the tickets out of Felix's hand and examining it. "Row 1, seat 6" she announced with a smile. Felix gave her a nod and a smile before walking through the isle, examining the people he went past. He reached the front and placed himself down on the seat next to the window. He cocked his head to the right and looked out of it, amazed to what he saw. "Woah…" he breathed. All there was in view out of the window was huge grounds made of crystals and bushes and flowers made with different colours of them. Felix sat back on his chair and looked up as the air stewardess's voice sounded on the microphone throughout the craft. "Good day everyone and welcome on board the Starnight" started the air stewardess, "Today we will be taking a trip up to the highlands of this beautiful planet, Planet Crystal". "Our approximate time length of our journey will be 9 hours and 87 minutes", "we would like to introduce you to our few things to entertain you throughout the journey". The air stewardess held out a shiny remote control to the front of the craft and pressed a button. Suddenly large screens appeared all around the cruiser, playing dozens of movies and cartoons and music videos at the same time. Felix laid his head back on the head rest on his seat with his eyes closed, the song of "I Kissed A Girl" by Kate Perry souring into his ears. Suddenly he opened his eyes quickly by the sound of the air stewardess. "Would you like any food or drink sir?" she asked. "Oh no I'm thanks" replied Felix. The air stewardess nodded before turning around and heading to the people sitting in the row behind him. "Anything for you two?" she asked. "Oh no thank you" said the posh and rich man. "Oh just some earplugs for me please" added his wife. The air stewardess nodded before heading back up the long isle to the backroom.**

**A few more minutes went by and Felix cocked his head to the left and caught the woman who was sitting on the row on the other side's eye, She gave him a wound up look. Felix looked around him to make sure nobody was looking before slowly reaching into his pocket and poking his sonic stick up at the screens and zapping it. Everything suddenly fell silent and the screens went blank and vanished. Everyone on board began to moan while the air stewardess was repeatedly pressing the 'PLAY' button on the remote control, with nothing happening. Felix cocked his head to the left and gave the woman sitting on the row next to his a smirk. She smirked back. "Ladies and gentleman I'm afraid we are having a problem with the entertainment systems" began the air stewardess, "We will keep trying to boot the system back up but I'm afraid there is nothing we can do for now, thank you". "Oh great, so what are we going to do now for the rest of the journey" complained the woman sitting behind Felix. "WELL" shouted Felix climbing onto his knees on the chair, overlooking everyone. "We'll have to talk to eachother instead" he finished, smiling around at everyone.**

**Half an hour later, Felix was sat on one knee on the chair next to two married couples, behind his row. "AND WE TRICKED HIM TO SAYING THAT THE HOTEL WAS A YOUTH HOSTEL FOR HORRIBLE CHILDREN, INCLUDING THE POOL" laughed the wife. "I-IT WASN'T EVEN A REAL POOL" she finished. Felix, her and the husband all laughed uncontrollably.**

**Another half an hour later, Felix was at the back of the cruiser by the Coffee machine, talking to an 18 year old girl who was a bit of a boff. "And they said" started the girl, "that Arc Twilight was a double shining crystal that was stuck together, found at the very top of the highest mountain in the highlands. Felix took a sip of his Coffee and licked his lips, "And what happened then?". "Well that was when it started", " a welcome sign to all humans. "And that was when they started allowing tours of the planet?" asked Felix. "I S'pose so yeah" replied the girl shrugging her shoulders. "Oh well then…" started Felix, holding out his mug of Coffee to her, "Here's to Arc Twilight". The girl smiled as she clapped her mug of Coffee against his.**

**An hour later, the married couple and Felix were chatting again and joking with eachother. Felix laughed loudly at a joke that they made, but suddenly was thrown off the chair and on to the floor by a bumping halt. The wife and the husband clinged on to eachother with wide eyes. Everything went silent as the loud sound of the engines vanished. Felix slowly looked up, noticing the silence. "We've stopped…" he murmured. "B-but how can we have stopped?" asked the posh husband, slowly standing up. "I dunno…" murmured Felix, looking around. The Cruiser gave another bump and an echoing roar sounded. Everyone stood as still as a statue. "Now what…was that?" asked the teenage boy sitting in the row behind the married couple. Suddenly there was a loud thump on the roof. Everyone shot a look up at the ceiling of the Cruiser. Felix gave a suspicious look as another thump sounded on the far wall behind him. He spun around on his heel and looked at the wall with wide eyes. There was silence again for a minute. "Everyone close your shutters on your windows…" murmured Felix. Everyone slowly turned to their windows and slowly slid the shutters closed. Suddenly another roar sounded from outside, causing the cruiser to shake and the lights to flicker on and off. "What's happening?" whispered the rich man's wife to Felix. "My friend…she might be in danger" said Felix as he speed walked across the long isle to the passenger phone. "Never mind your friend, what about us!" shouted the wife. A roar sounded again and the cruiser rocked slightly again. Felix turned back around to face the wife, "Keep your voices down!" he whispered in a low tone, eyes wide. The wife rolled her eyes and folded her arms. Felix reached the back. He grabbed the phone and began to dial Beckii's mobile number.**

**Back over at the Crystal Station, Beckii was laying on a sun bed, wearing nothing but a long white dressing gown that she was supplied with. Her relaxation was interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. She reached out to the small table next to the sun bed, picked up the phone and answered the call. "Aye, I wondered when you'd be ringing, how's it going?" she said with a smile, sprawling out her bare feet over one another. "Oh I'm having a great time, it really is easy to just relax here, you should try it out when you get back". Beckii's smile descended into a puzzled look. "Hello?" she said. She gave a shrug before hanging up, putting the phone back on the table and relaxing again.**

**Back on board the star cruiser, Felix slammed the phone back on its cradle before picking it back up again and re dialling, but to his horror the phone line had gone down. All that could be heard was a fuzzing noise on the other end. "Great…" he murmured, putting his hand over his face. "What's the matter?" asked the 18-year-old girl that Felix was talking to earlier. "Ah, the phone line's dead so god knows if my friend's alright" said Felix, worried. "Oh wait a minute" said the girl. She dug her hand into her jacket pocket and began fiddling about for something. A few seconds later she flung her hand back out with her mobile phone in it. She gave Felix a broad smile. "Didn't you hear what I said?, the phone lines are dead, including the mobile phone masts" said Felix. "No but its Arc Twilight" announced the girl, fiddling about pressing buttons on the phone. She handed it over to Felix. Felix studied the screen and it wasn't long till his blank and worried face faded into a smirk. "BRILLIANT!" he shouted, kissing the phone. "What was your name by the way"? "Libby" she replied. "Ooh I like you Libby" murmured Felix before brushing the curtains of the back store open and jogging back up the long isle. He pressed the phone against the door to the pilot's room and zapped his Sonic Stick at the phone. Suddenly dots of electricity flew out from the door, and it swung open only to send Felix flying backwards by the strength of wind. Everyone ducked and put their hands over their ears, trying to block out the loud sound of wind. Felix leant up, managing to crawl over to the brightness in the doorway. He zapped his Sonic Stick on the side of the doors again, causing them to slide back shut, blocking back out the very bright shine and loud noise. Everyone removed their hands from their ears and slowly stood back up. "Oh great, now my ears have popped, solid" said the rich man's wife. "THANK YOU FOR THE EAR PLUGS!" she shouted in sarcasm behind her to the air stewardess, who was whimpering on the floor.**

"**What was that Felix?" asked Libby, walking up the isle to him. "It's the pilot room…" started Felix; "It's…gone". Everyone started to bicker to eachother in shock and disbelief. "But how can it be gone?" asked the rich man's wife, in the row behind Felix's. Felix turned around to face her with his hand over his mouth, "Well…" he started, "Whatever caused this cruiser to stop…it's caused the pilot room to be lost", "somewhere out there…" There was silence for a minute. "B-but…if the pilot has gone…then how do we get back?" asked the wife, shaking a little bit. Felix gulped and looked at her, looking clueless. She put her hand over her mouth and began to sob. "Aye, don't cry Cindy" said her husband, putting an arm around her. Suddenly everyone began to bicker in panic again. Felix's eyes widened as the noise level became louder and louder. Suddenly Felix grabbed the air stewardess's microphone and stood up on a passenger chair. "PEOPLE!" he shouted. Everyone fell silent and looked up at him with wide eyes. "I KNOW THIS SEEMS BAD, BUT BICKERING AND PANICING ISN'T GONNA HELP THIS SITUATION!" Everyone looked at eachother silently. "NOW IN CASE ANY OF YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN, I HAVE A FRIEND OUT THERE AND SHE IS ALL ALONE", BUT DO YOU SEE ME PANICING AND SCREAMING?, NO!". "AND DON'T THINK THAT I'M NOT EVEN SCARED LIKE THE REST OF YOU BECAUSE BELIEVE ME I AM, GO ON LOOK AT ME, I'M PETREFIED". There was silence for a couple of seconds. "Now everyone just keep…quiet" finished Felix before stepping down off the chair and dropping the microphone to the floor. Suddenly a loud knock sounded on the roof. Everyone looked up in fright as the knocks moved around the outside of the cruiser. Felix stood as still as a statue listening to the echo of the knocks fade away. He tip toed to the side and put his ear to the wall, as if he was in a hope to hear something from the outside. He very slowly moved his pressed his Sonic Stick to the wall and pressed down the button, causing a massive roar to sound, shaking the whole cruiser. Felix quickly spun around on his heel and held out his hand to silence everyone as they began to scream. Everything fell silent again. Felix slowly tip toed up the isle and crossed to the big door entrance to the cruiser. He stood still looking at it for a minute before slowly clenching a fist and knocking 3 times on it. He gave an interesting smile as a repeat of the knock sounded on the outside of the door. He knocked on it again, harder this time, with now 4 knocks. The repeat of it sounded again on the outside. "What's doing that?" whispered a passenger. Felix cocked his head to him and put a finger to his mouth. He looked back around at the door again before bashing on the door with both of his hands hard, and the repeat of it sounded, causing the cruiser to shake again, viscously. Felix, who was sent flying backwards, leant up, heavy breathing. "Now that is fearsome technology" he breathed. "Yeah, stop playing about and just get to the point," said one of the passengers. "And that is…?" asked Felix. "Well I dunno, you seem to be the expert so you should know" replied the passenger. "Exactly mate, so shut up and let me get on with it aye?" said Felix. The passenger gave him a frown before slumping back into his seat, folding his arms. "Right, we need a lighter" announced Felix. "Oh god, the man's an idiot, what use is a lighter on board 'Ere?" said a cockney passenger, who was sitting on the row, 2 metres away from Felix. "You gonna try blow us up or summit mate?, we've already got problems as it is" added the man sitting next to her. "We ain't using a lighter, so you might aswell just listen to me" announced the cockney woman in sarcasm. "Oh yeah, yeah like you know it all love" said the other man. "Oh and you're the Mr Genius are 'Ya matey?" replied the woman, starting on him. Felix tried to calm everyone as they began to start on eachother, including a few slaps between two women. "EVERYBODY SHUT UP AND LISTEN!!!" bellowed Felix, standing up. Suddenly the blank entertainment Televisions hanging on the ceiling behind Felix turned on, revealing a live picture of a young girl with long dark hair calling out for Felix. But the sound was on mute. The screen fuzzed back off as Felix spun around on his heel to face the passengers behind him, "WE HAVE ALL GOT TO STICK TOGETHER ON THIS, IF WE WANNA GET OUT OF HERE ALIVE!" he finished. Everyone looked down in shame. "Now for the last time…does anyone have a lighter" shouted Felix. Everyone stood still for a minute before Libby stood up and walked down the isle towards him. She handed him a lighter. "Thank you" said Felix with a small smile. Libby placed her hands on her hips with a smile of appreciation.**

**10 minutes later, Felix was on his knees by the passenger door, trying to stick a bunch of red wires together. He let the Sonic Stick that he was clinging on to by his teeth drop into his free hand and zapped it at the wires, sealing them together. "Now then, this should free us," said Felix with a smile before grabbing the lighter out of his pocket and pressing the flame against the wires. Suddenly the whole door exploded, sending Felix flying backwards on top of two people's laps. Everyone sat as still as a statue as a sound of a whirling ghost drew in to the cruiser. A dark shaded shadow could just be made out through the bright smoke outside. The shadow stepped in and before anyone could blink, the doors swung shut and the lights flicked a couple of times before they went dead, leaving everyone in pitch black darkness. Everyone still sat as still as a statue, listening with fear to the sound of a monstrous heavy breathing. Suddenly footsteps could be heard heading up the isle towards where Felix and other passengers were. Felix, feeling petrified for once was still slumped out on the laps of two passengers, helplessly. He felt about for his Sonic Stick, and when he thought he could feel it, pointed out in front of him and held down the button. The bright blue light shone out of it. He shone it about the isle but there was nothing in sight. He slowly stood up but was suddenly smacked in the side, sending him soaring in the air across to the other side of the cruiser, with a crash landing. Felix leant up and zapped his sonic stick out in front of him to see a huge shadowy skeleton, wearing a baggy black coat with a hood over it's head. "Who are you…?" murmured Felix. "I…am…Nashta Verada" croaked the evil skeleton's voice. Felix sat there for a moment before suddenly leaping up and running to the door, zapping his sonic stick at it, casing it to open again. "EVERYONE OUT, QUICKLY!" shouted Felix as he zapped the sonic stick up at the ceiling, causing the lights to flicker back on. Everyone screamed in horror at the shadowy skeleton. As everyone began to crowd to the door, the skeleton shot a bony finger at the door, causing it to slam shut again. "NO!" shouted Felix. The skeleton cackled before grabbing a god sword out of the inside of his baggy cloak coat and soaring over to Felix. Felix got to his feet and rolled away before he got hit. The skeleton continued to hit his god sword all over the place, chopping passenger chairs in half and smashing bottles from the drink racks. Everyone huddled down by the far corner, trembling with fear as Felix couldn't hold on anymore. The skeleton hovered over him as Felix, who was sprawled out on the ground, put his arms out in front of him and closed his eyes as the skeleton raised it's sword. Suddenly someone wrapped a rope around the baggy skeleton's waist. It was the air stewardess. "You're coming with me" she whispered in triumph. She closed her eyes and placed one arm tight around the skeleton while she slammed her hand down on the eject door button. Suddenly the doors sprang open and both the air stewardess and the skeleton were sucked out far away into the mist. The doors slammed shut again. Everyone stood staring at the door in disbelief before sinking to the ground sighing with relief and crying with shock and joy. The wall opposite the door sat Felix, looking straight at it without a blink, honouring how the air stewardess of Starnight Cruiser 57 just saved him and everyone.**

**An hour later, Felix was sitting at a table in the crystal pool area back in the Starnight station. He looked up as Beckii approached him with a blank face. He stood up as she walked over to him and embraced him in a long and tight hug.**

"**So what do you think it was?" asked Beckii, who was sitting at the table opposite Felix. Felix sat still with his elbow on the table for a minute. "I dunno…for the first time in ages I really just don't know…" replied Felix with a gulp of fear. Beckii, who had one leg up on the chair, rubbed her barefoot before tightening the dangling-down robes on her white dressing gown and standing up. She walked over to Felix and kissed him on the head. He just sat there with a blank face.**

NEXT TIME…"They've found a body sir" started the UNIT soldier, "Felix is dead"

"WHAT'S 'APPEND, WHAT DID THEY FIND???" asked Madeline as she ran across the street to the scene

"**Who the hell is Felix?" asked Beckii, holding out her hands in sarcasm.**

"**You have to come with me," warned Madeline.**

**Madeline led Beckii into the Time Circle**

"**Beckii, one day that thing on your back made you walk up instead of down, so that you never met Felix, TIME HAS CHANGED AND BECAUSE OF THAT FELIX IS DEAD AND ALL OF THIS IS 'APPENING!" shouted Madeline.**

"**WHAT. AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!?" shrieked Beckii as tears poured down her face**

"**Oh my god…it's gone, Kent has gone," said Audrey as her, Beckii and Samuel watched the smoke cover Kent in the distance.**

"**It's coming Beckii, it's coming from across the stars and nobody can stop it" warned Madeline.**

**Everyone ran around screaming as the giant round cake spaceship hovered over the Foster's Cake Building shooting everything and everyone.**

**The round Sontaran ship hovered into orbit, guns poking out of the bottom taking aim.**

"**None of this was meant to 'Appen said Madeline with tears in her eyes**

"**You're gonna die" she murmured.**

**Beckii stood still as everything went bright and she began to be surrounded by the rift.**

**THE**

**FELIX MCDERMOTT**

**ADVENTURES**

**CREDITS**

Felix Mcdermott

_**Beckii Smith**_

_**Belinda Owswu**_

_**Sharon Barren**_

_**Simon Taylor**_

_**Sandy Cliff**_

_**Leo Davis**_

_**Molly Bryant**_

_**Owen Saxon**_

_**Madeline Duggan**_


End file.
